marvel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota Kanto (Ghostpaw)
Dakota is a fictional created character in the Marvel RP Universe created by DakotaPaw. A member of the X-men and Gen-X his code name, 'GhostPaw' is rarely used having very little use for a secret identity due to his appearances. Dakota is a mutant with the ability to remote manipulate non-living matter for an extended period of time as well as manipulate his own body. Origins and History Time in the Institute Not much is known of Dakota from before he was brought into the institute and he answers fewer questions then people would like. No records of his existence have been uncovered before this point as well besides very few fuzzy security cameras' footage. Found by a Villain known as Tremor he was taken in and cared for until Jake 'Tremor' attacked an X-student. Chasing off the first friend he ever made he managed to escort the injured student to the place she repeatedly specified. Having had her assistance getting into the institute he was trapped inside for a few days ducking crowds and teachers for fear of the security measures triggering against him. Eventually caught and questioned by Gambit and storm they discovered he was a mutant and made arrangement for him to be enrolled in the school. Much of his life after that point was spent inside the walls of the Institute working on his powers under special care of a few teachers he felt confident confiding in like Storm, Rachel, Nightcrawler, and a few select others. His powers slowly developed past making small holes to more intricate manipulations. It all came back naturally like a forgotten skill but he was always eager to seek extra help in learning more of why his powers worked. It was during this time a close friend of storm discovered his heart condition giving him medication to help keep it under control. Events that lead to the first schools destruction forced him into hiding again dropping off the radar of both the X-men and his friends. Working on his powers in private he was found and cornered by a rather eccentric sorceress known as Dina who thought he was adorable and took every chance to try and pet him. Upon learning he was mute she made an offer to try and fix it but failed in the execution leading to his yellowed miscolored fur. Finding old friends again he took refuge from several anti mutant groups that had started arising in the area learning a new school had been built, a sanctuary for him to return to and hide in. Taking comfort in being home he resumed more strenuous studies avoiding conflicts as much as possible but occasionally the unavoidable happened where he was forced to fight along side his friends and a face a few brushes with death. His first encounter with the blob and sabertooth would have killed him had his friend Rachel Grey not saved him though the battle would leave him scarred but closer to Rachel as a friend as well. Many times Dakota would try to repay the debts he made to his friends for helping him but he never felt his actions good enough to thank them for always being there. Upon his graduation from the Institute he was Given a position in the Gen-X Team with a few of his close friends who all went there own ways eventually to his dismay leaving him behind. Darker Times After his graduation he spent time trying to help younger students like the other teachers had for him. Eventually he took up a role teaching communications for a while to try and help the students understand the importance of verbal and nonverbal communications on and off the battle field. His classes where short and easy but he felt important to a degree having seen some of the younger students in the DR sessions doing there own thing instead of being a team. His lessons eventually came to a halt when Sinister captured A few students and corrupted them. Tracking down their scent and without a team he attempted to contact the X-men but was captured and twisted and manipulated into evil as well. Terrorizing the students he once swore to protect as Dead Steele until he was beat into submission and recaptured by the X-men who did what they could to fix him and the students. Back to his former self and worried of what he had done took to hiding in his room and avoiding his comrades until he worked up the courage to apologize. Several months later a few students and Dakota where attacked by a former student who attempted to kill them all. Trying his best to subdue the student Dakota was incapacitated from a sonic blast and out of medication for his heart condition his body reacted violently in an attempt to over compensate for his condition, his body shifted and mutated dangerously putting him into a rage, where he almost killed the ex-student if not for Storms arrival and interference subduing the monstrous Dakota. After being knocked out he retook his original shape and was rushed back to the institute and put back on his medication. Several more appearances have been recorded of the beast but unbeknown to most of its true identity. {C}Dakota's social appearances outside of institute settings are slim due to his physical appearance. Although most find it adorable it makes him an easy target for those that would do him and his kind harm. His abilities to manipulate his body does not allow him to shape shift like Many assume. Its a painful sloppy process he resorts to under dire circumstance. Usualy manipulating the bone or fur of his body to protect himself in battle, but one other favorite is manipulating his wounds to create a psudo regeneration factor until proper treatment can be found. While Patrolling he was cornered by a few thugs that discovered his mutated form. Getting him from behind with a bat they knocked him out and forcing him to overdose on his medication. Hearing sirens they fled after stealing his stuff. Nearly dying, Dakota went into shock. Spending the night in the medical wing after being helped back to Utopia his condition deteriorated further his mutation becoming more unstable. The backlash from the medication solved his control issues with the beast but mutated his genetics further to compensate for the poisons in his body. Separating himself more and more from the institute he spent much of his time out of the city away from the prying eyes of the general public enjoying the solitude for once in a small hut he constructed off the coast, even so he would still go out of his way to assist when he could, which included a Vampire named Karra. Feeling a fondness for her he would stand up for her when he was present and offer her to feed from his wrist when she was weak trusting her. For a long time He would try to visit her nightly when he was in the city. For many months he traveled back and forth between the city and his sanctuary to check on his friends and pick up food. His last trip Home to the institute was interrupted by a flash bang that smashed his face and broke his nose, the bang took him off guard sprawling to the ground helplessly clawing for his distress call A figure known as Masquerade Unloaded an automatic weapon into his back tearing his flesh apart. The Vampire he had befriended came to his aid a little to late. Laying on the ground bleeding to death she attempt to save him by turning him. After three days of a comatose state he awoke to his new curse. New Light After some time with this curse, It was discovered that the Kota they had befriended and Fought along side was not the Kota before them. The Kota they where friends with was from another word, Earth-295 the age of apocalypse. When he had arrived on Earth-616 and discovered there was no trace of another version of him here he Took to trying to live his life as best he could trying to hard to forget where he came from and who he was. A product of Dark Beast's Mutant pens. The vampire version was the real Earth-616 Kota captured by Dark beast upon his arrival to this world and held onto for testing until he was set free to capture the original test subject and take his place. Unaware of the switch due to the blaring difference in the new vampire they struggled to accept the truth was not made known until 616's untimely death at the hands of a mutant with sun light powers. Enraged fellow x-men hunted the mutant down finding her near a hidden lab in the sewers they discovered an unconscious 295 Kota who had been product to further experimentation to see how the mutant mutate had evolved since then. Powers and Abilities Powers/Mutations Matter Manipulation: '''Able to manipulate any non-living matter's density, shape, size (proportionate to density and volume), position, and a variety of other conditions for an extended period of time. His control over the object is related to the density to the object and his proximity. Able to rearrange the molecules and affect the matter itself gives him a wide variety of offensive and defensive capabilities tending to lean to defensive roles to assist his team. His powers cannot create or destroy matter, there for is only able to use what is present. '''Physical Manipulation: '''His control over matter has led to control over his own body. Able to make cosmetic changes to himself to a different degree then most shape shifters. Able to patch up wounds through a form of psudo regeneration he can continue to fight long after he should have fallen, but at a cost, Should he collapse many of the wounds would re-open no longer bearing his concentration making a seemingly unhurt Kota much more close to death then one would expect. Most times affecting the carbon present in his own body to form a shield around his body for defensive purposes or produce blades/spikes for offensive. While usually painful and sloppy he tends to avoid using this power. '''Physical Mutation: '''Possessing an exceedingly rare mutation of full body proportions, his appearance is that of an animal lending to some above human capabilities and animal like senses I.E. Hearing, scent, Sight, ect. His fur also giving him an extra layer of insulation against colder climates as well as a bushy big tail that rivals him in size.. Few mutations like this exist, Other examples include Beast or GunBunny. Said mutations also leads to many weaknesses. '''Symbiosis: By using his powers over his own body he can hollow himself out and manipulating his shape he can surround a willing ally (Or unwilling under certain circumstances) for a period of time granting them the benefits of wearing his carbon calcium Armor he forms on himself. Moving his bones and reshaping them around the outside to form a sort of exoskeleton. Manipulating his body to do this is a painful and hard process leaving little room to focus on other things usually including sight, leaving physical movement and battle to the one inside. While protecting an individual inside him he can effectively allow the person inside to command him verbally (Or mentally if a telepath) to form spikes arm blades or claws/ect, Scaling walls, or even shields. Should they be physically weaker or slower then him he can feel their muscle movement and aid them with his own power so they can lift more or run faster. His other powers of manipulation would be too difficult to maintain in this form beyond a couple seconds of simple reshaping of smaller objects or small modifications. Physical Dispertion: By Focusing hard on his whole body he can explode into dust manipulating his fragments to squeeze through tight spaces cracks or around objects. A psudo form of teleporting the event is draining and painful as he literally tears himself apart before later reassembling himself. Former Powers Vampiric Powers: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all vampires, Dakota now possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Like all vampires, Dakota is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Dakota's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Dakota's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Dakota's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Dakota has fangs and claws. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: Dakota is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dakota can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs, unless reattached. *Hypnotism: Dakota is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. Abilities '''Heightened senses: '''His animalistic mutation lends to his hearing and scent capabilities. Able to track scents thanks to his nose and his ears each as long as his torso give him a significant hearing boost. '''Climber: '''A naturaly gifted climber wether from his mutations or natural talent is unsure but using his powers in combination with his aptitude he can reach most any place or ledge. '''Balance: '''Many tend to over look his tail as no more then a large bushy snuggle toy, but in reality it lends a great deal of assistance to his balance. Offering him more stability in nearly any situation due to its semi-prehensile nature. '''Lowlight Vision:' His eyes due to his mutation are similar to that of an animals able to see clearly in lower light situations then most humans. Although his eyes reflect light similar to a dogs as well during this. Tunneler: 'In combination with his claws and manipulation over mater he is a natural tunneler able to pick out his general direction while under ground in tunnels he digs himself beneath the city. '''High Pain Tolerance and Endurance: '''Most of his powers to affect his own body are painful and tiring often leaving him unfit for duty for several days after constant use. Though his training has made him much more tolerant to the toll of his powers as well as the Pain others may inflict upon him. Weaknesses '(Former) Mute: His mouths shape and the complexity of his mutation does not allow for him to speak easily had he any vocal cords to do so. Missing since he has been found its unsure if it was a result of his mutation or something else. Though through his training and ability to manipulate his own body he can form words more easy to understand but under high stress situations or when in his symbiosis form he is unable to speak to focused on other tasks to preform the necessary manipulations. Weak Minded: Having been bred and created to be a tool and weapon he was broken and made to follow orders. He struggles with being his own person but Psychic domination and telepathic attacks almost cripple him instantly. Sonic: '''His sensitive ears leave him more vulnerable to super/ultrasonic attacks. '''Smells: Dakota is more affected by scent based attacks such as noxious fumes due to his enhanced senses. Potent gasses can have cause nausea or vomiting 'Dyslexia: '''Unbeknown to most Dakota (And his player haha) suffers from dyslexia. If he focuses hard and is not distracted he can make it through sentences at a steady pace. '''Shedding: '''An annoying side effect to the change of seasons which drives him mad and most likely anyone finding hairs all over there clothes or food. '(Former)'S'unlight: 'With the vampiric curse the dIrect sun is lethal to him. '(Former)Rleigous Symbols: '''Like other vampires Relegious symbols held or emplaced by firm beleivers can have adverse negative effects on him. STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Category:Created Characters Category:Generation-X